This invention is directed to a lightweight seat assembly for a public transportation vehicle and, more particularly, to a method and construction in which heavy metal framing is eliminated from the seat assembly while the strength and durability of the seat assembly is increased.
Heretofore, the problems associated with seat assemblies for public transportation vehicles, such as buses, trains, and the like, has included making the seats more comfortable, durable, and vandal resistant. However, with increased environmental concerns, major city transportation authorities are under a mandate to reduce exhaust emissions, particularly with city buses. In order to meet this mandate, major city transportation authorities have been purchasing buses fueled with new technology, such as compressed natural gas, liquid natural gas, and hybrid electric, all of which substantially increase the weight of the vehicle. In order to accommodate the increased weight of the vehicle, it is necessary to decrease the weight in other components of the vehicle. In the past, seat assemblies have included a molded fiberglass seat bolted to a steel frame, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,155. However, the problem occurs in that this type of seat assembly is very heavy because of the steel frame. This type of seat assembly has met the governmental safety requirements for public transportation vehicles, and any modifications to the vehicle seat assembly must not compromise the safety and crash test performance of the seat in order to meet governmental specifications.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a lighter, yet stronger seat assembly for public transportation vehicles and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seat assembly for transportation vehicles wherein the heavy steel framework is eliminated, yet the strength, durability, and crash specifications of the seat are not compromised to reduce the overall weight of the transportation vehicle so that a fuel efficient vehicle may be provided.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seat assembly for a public transportation vehicle which is reinforced with a cellular reinforcing system to provide a lightweight yet strong vehicle seat.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a seat assembly for a transportation vehicle wherein a molded seat shell is reinforced with a reinforcing panel to create a system of reinforcing cells in the seat assembly that eliminates the need for a metal frame.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by a lightweight reinforced seat assembly for a transportation vehicle comprising a molded seat shell having a shell exterior and a shell interior. The seat shell includes a seat section and a back section joined together by a curved section. A plurality of seats included in the seat shell. A reinforcing network of longitudinal and lateral, generally enclosed tubular rib elements reinforces the seat shell whereby metal framing is eliminated. The reinforcing rib network includes a front tubular rib element extending laterally across a front width of the seat section, and a top tubular rib element extending laterally across a top width of the back section. Longitudinal tubular edge rib elements are formed on opposing edges of the seat shell extending generally through the seat-section, curved section, and back-section whereby the tubular edge rib elements are connected to the front and top rib elements. An intermediate tubular rib element extends between adjacent ones of the plurality of seats connected to the front and top tubular rib elements.